


Starting A Family

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: The Backstreet Boys have been together as a band for over ten years now, and in a five-way relationship for the last three. Now, after their most recent album, they decide it is time to add a member to their family.





	Starting A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Intrigued by a five-way relationship and parenting by the guys. In this story, both Brian and Kevin are in the relationship, but no incest will occur between them. Their love is romantic, but not sexual, like with the other guys. There will be no mention of sexual scenes, as is my MO, but I am protecting myself. As always I do not own the rights to the boys and all rights go to them and their management.

     The Backstreet Boys are a successful, multi-award winning vocal group who have been around for over 10 years now. What their fans didn't know was that they had been in a five-way relationship for the last three years. It happened naturally over the course of their friendships. It had started with just Brian and AJ, and slowly came to include Nick, Howie, and finally Kevin. Now all five guys were living together in a 3 bedroom home, and shared a bed, and life together. With the recent release of their album, Never Gone, they asked their label for two years off, so that they could recharge after constantly putting music out and touring. The label accepted their request, and after their tour to promote the album, they quietly pulled out of the spotlight, and went back home to Georgia to start their break. All five guys were burnt out and wanted to start a family. They knew that being seen out in hospitals and adoption centers would cause rumors to spread, and they were prepared to come out with their relationship. As the guys started talking, they tried to figure out how they wanted to have children. Brian, AJ, and Howie wanted a surrogate with one of them being the father of the child, while Kevin and Nick voted for adoption. After much back and forth, Kevin and Nick relented, and all five guys agreed on surrogacy. They knew they needed to find a woman who would be willing to be their surrogate, and keep it a secret for the entire 9 months. Before anything else happened, the guys went to a surrogacy center to find out what would be entailed in the whole process. After many meetings, the guys decided on gestational surrogacy with an egg donor. This meant that they would find a woman who would be implanted with eggs that weren't her own, that had sperm from one of the guys inserted into them. The donor they had picked out was of average weight, brown hair, green eyes, and was 28 years old. The egg donor was of German and Irish descent, and had no major health issues in her family. Now they had to find a surrogate mother. 

    Two years into their relationship, the five guys had revealed their relationship to their families. Nick's family was disgusted by the relationship, and he cut them off. AJ's parents accepted the relationship warily at first, but now loved all the guys and treated them no differently. Brian's and Kevin's families were stunned, and after reassurances that nothing sexual was happening between the two of them, their love was only romantic, they accepted the relationship. Howie's family was surprisingly the most accepting of the relationship. The entire group of them got together a couple times a year to catch up and have a nice dinner together. It was at one of these dinners that the guys revealed their intentions of having children, and their struggle to find a surrogate mother. Kevin's brother's wife Nina spoke up and offered to be the surrogate for them. All five boys were stunned. They asked Nina if she was serious, and Kevin asked his brother, Tim, if he was okay with this. Nina stated that she was serious, and Tim told Kevin that they had spoken privately about this before and he knew his wife would offer to be a surrogate for the guys when they were ready to have children. Tim and Nina had already had 2 children, and were done having biological children. Nina was still in her early 30's and was healthy enough to carry another child. Brian, AJ, Howie, Nick, and Kevin told Tim and Nina that they had to go home and discuss the offer, but would get back to them soon. That night, the guys discussed the offer, and ultimately decided that since it would be impossible to find a woman that could keep this situation secret for the nine months, and they knew Nina was healthy and willing to do this, they would accept the offer. They called Nina and Tim the next day and told Nina that she would be their surrogate. The next week, Nina found herself undergoing medical and psychological testing to make sure that she was healthy and knew that she would have no genetic ties to this child/children, and that she could give the child up. Nina passed with flying colors, and was ready to be implanted. 

    Two weeks later, the appointment for implantation was set, and the guys had to decide whose sperm would be used. Eventually with input from their doctor, and Tim and Nina, the guys decided to all put their sperm in and whichever one took, would be the father of the child. Two eggs were implanted into Nina, and the dreaded two week wait began. This meant that they would not find out if the eggs implanted until Nina could take a pregnancy test, or have her blood drawn to check for HCG (pregnancy hormone) for two weeks. The time passed slowly with the guys spending time with Tim and Nina, and starting to figure out logistics of adding a child to their home. They already had the room for a nursery, and knew that with the five of them, the child would be well cared for. They had the time and the money to raise a child, and were ready to become parents. This was essential, because two weeks later, they found out Nina was pregnant. The guys were ecstatic! Due to the circumstances, they had planned not to reveal anything until Nina was 12 weeks along. She was currently 4 weeks pregnant. A few weeks later, Nina had her first ultrasound at 8 weeks. All five guys and Tim accompanied her to the doctor. The doctor knew about the unusual situation and made sure that there was enough room for everyone in the ultrasound room. As the ultrasound tech got ready, AJ and Nick made a bet about whether there was one or two babies in Nina's uterus. Nick, Brian, and Kevin all said there was only one, while Howie, AJ, Tim, and Nina predicted twins. As soon as the tech put the transducer to Nina's stomach, all eight of them saw two sacs, with two heartbeats. Kevin and Nina got tears in their eyes, while the other guys smiled proudly. Nina was a little worried about the prospect of delivering twins, and her doctor reassured her that he would do everything he could to make sure everything went smoothly, and that she would deliver two healthy babies in 30 weeks time. He would not let her go over 38 weeks. 

     The news that they were having twins hit the guys like a ton of bricks a couple days later. They realized that in 7 1/2 months they would be up all night with two babies and were half scared, half excited. Howie and Kevin were the most stressed out, while AJ and Nick were the most excited. Brian was the gentle acceptance and happy medium of the guys. He was excited, but also understood where Howie and Kevin were coming from. A few weeks later, when Nina hit 13 weeks, and everything was going well, they revealed to each of their families that they would be daddies by the new year. Their families were so excited, this would be the first grandchildren in AJ and Howie's families. The guys started buying things for the nursery, since they would need double of everything. They also started brainstorming name ideas, since they needed names for both genders. They opted to not find out the sex of the babies beforehand, so needed to come up with 8 names, two first and middle names for each gender. As the weeks and months progressed, Nina was getting bigger and bigger, and the guy's home started looking more and more like a daycare than a masculine home. Baby paraphernalia littered the entire home, and the babies' closet was stuffed with clothes for the next two years, along with an overwhelming amount of diapers. At least two of the guys accompanied Nina and Tim to each of Nina's appointments, and they alternated who went when. The only other appointment besides that first one that all five guys went to was the big anatomy scan at 20 weeks. At that appointment they found that the twins were fraternal, and at no risk for TTTS, since they didn't share a placenta. Everyone was relieved, and Nina felt that she would be able to carry the twins all the way to 38 weeks. At her 30 week appointment, her doctor scheduled her induction for the night before she would be 38 weeks, and everyone was excited. The next eight weeks went at a snail's pace, at least for Nina, who was steadily growing more uncomfortable as her stomach expanded. 

    The day of her induction, Nina was extremely done with pregnancy. She had already told the guys that she could not do this again, and all five of them agreed with her. They did not think they would have more children, but if they did, they planned on going the adoption route. Tim drove Nina to the hospital where she met with AJ, Howie, Kevin, Brian, and Nick. She got into her room, got the hideous hospital gown on, and her IV and pitocin were started. An ultrasound the day before revealed both babies were head down and in position for a natural birth. As the hours progressed, and her contractions got stronger, and her cervix thinned, she opted for an epidural. The boys left the room, and Tim helped his wife out throughout the process. A few hours later, Nina was at a 10 and ready to push. Because of the risk of the second baby turning after the first one came out, Nina knew she would have to deliver in the operating room. She could only have Tim and one of the guys with her if she wanted. The seven of them knew that this would happen and came to the decision that only Tim would be in the room with Nina. The guys knew that she needed her husband in that moment. Brian, AJ, Kevin, Howie, and Nick would wait in her room for the babies to be brought to them. An hour later, the twins were born. Nina delivered both naturally, and all three were healthy. The first twin was 5 pounds, 13 ounces and 17 inches long. Baby number two was 5 pounds, 3 ounces and 17 1/2 inches long. After being given two clean bills of health, they were wheeled back to Nina's room, where their daddies were impatiently waiting. 

     As the cart came wheeling in, with Nina in her hospital bed right behind them, Kevin burst into tears, and Howie and Brian were struggling to hold their own tears back. AJ and Nick had the widest smiles on their faces, and as all five of them looked at their children for the first time, they profusely thanked Nina and Tim for everything they had done. Nina had a gentle smile on her face, and asked if they wanted to know the genders. By this point, Kevin had the oldest twin in his arms, and Brian had the younger one. The guys asked Nina what the genders were, and Nina told Kevin that he was holding their daughter, while Brian held their son. As Nick, Howie, and AJ each got a chance to hold their children, they discussed the names they had chosen. After much debate, they announced to Tim and Nina, that their niece and nephew were named Lauren Nina and Michael Andrew. Nina got tears in her eyes as they announced her niece's middle name. Lauren and Michael went to the nursery for their first baths, and for the baby testing that needed to be done. Nina took a nap, for she was exhausted. The five guys got their own room on the baby floor, and once the babies got back from the nursery, invited their families to the hospital to meet the babies. After 3 days in the hospital, Nina and the babies were discharged in perfect health. Nina went home with Tim, while AJ, Brian, Howie, Kevin and Nick took their children home. As the weeks went on, Lauren and Michael grew and were becoming more and more animated, and started cooing, holding their heads up, and making eye contact. The five dads loved being parents.

     The guys started wondering if they should find out who fathered the twins, or if the twins had different fathers. The babies looked similar now, but there were some differences that made it apparent that they might have different fathers. After much discussion, the boys opted to find out, for health reasons, who fathered Lauren and Michael. After obtaining at-home DNA tests, and waiting the six weeks for the results, the day came where they found out who fathered their children. Opening the results of Lauren's DNA test first, they found out that Howie was her biological father. Howie was elated, and snuggled his daughter. Opening Michael's results, it was revealed that Brian was his biological father. Since Michael had inherited his biological mother's brown hair, the traits that came from Brian weren't as apparent, but as Michael grew, his hair turned lighter, and he started displaying more traits from Brian. For all five of them, this changed nothing. They were still fathers, and loved their children. As the year went on, both babies started crawling, walking, and talking. It was soon their first birthday, and AJ, Brian, Howie, Kevin and Nick were relieved that they had made it through the first year of parenting relatively unscathed. The news of their children, and subsequently their relationship, was leaked when the babies were three months old, and tabloids saw Brian and Nick with the babies walking to the store. The news rocked their fans, and rumors started flying around. The boys finally had to issue a statement, and said that what they did in their personal lives was their business, and that they loved their children, and that they would be back in the studio in a couple of months to start recording a new album. Nine months later, there was still rumors, but most of their fans supported them, and left them alone if they saw them out and about with the twins. They asked that no pictures be taken of the twins, and rarely posted pictures of the babies to social media. They had started slowly recording a new album a couple months back, and were getting close to finishing it. 

    The next year went quickly, and on the twins 18 month birthday, they dropped their new album unannounced. The album went on to achieve double platinum, and was the most successful of their career. Shortly after the twins turned three, the five guys decided that they would record one more album, and move on from the business. They wanted to spend more time with their children, and eventually wanted to adopt another child or two. The boys had earned enough over their career to be comfortable for the rest of their lives. The last album was recorded and dropped two years later. The boys did one final goodbye tour and quietly withdrew from the spotlight. They did not rule out special appearances, but would make no more new music. Over the next three years, they adopted two more children, and named them Nathan and Kimberly. With four children, and five parents, their home was constantly noisy. As the years went on, the Boys did a few appearances, but mostly resumed a somewhat normal life. All four children went to college, where Lauren obtained a degree in Biology and went on to medical school and became a pediatrician. Michael majored in Chemistry, and eventually went on to work for the CDC. Nathan opted to make a career out of the military and eventually achieved full Colonel status. Kimberly was the creative one of the bunch and went to art school, and became a famous painter. All four kids married and eventually had children. Nick, Brian, AJ, Howie, and Kevin were extremely proud of their children, and were doting grandfathers to their grandchildren. The boys eventually grew older and passed on, leaving an amazing legacy both personally and professionally. They had achieved everything they had ever wanted, and all five passed with a year of one another, feeling content and happy. Their four children were saddened, but knew their fathers love for one another, and knew that they would be happier being together in the afterlife then separated. As Lauren, Michael, Nathan, and Kimberly left Brian's funeral, for he was the last to pass, they heard the echoes of Backstreet Boys' "Time":

"Time (time)  
Look where we are and what we've been through  
Time (time)  
Sharing our dreams (share a little bit of light with you)  
Time  
(goes on and on) Goes on and on everyday  
Baby time is what is, come what may

Time goes on and on everyday  
Time is what it is  
Come what may  
Come what may"

 


End file.
